What must be done
by Midnight-child185
Summary: Aliae is the blacksmith's daughter in the barracks behind Hadrian's wall. Working with the horses she has learnt many things about the knights but after the latest death she finds herself looking at only one. Who is Tristan? TristanXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Today i was watching this film with my friend and i decided it would be fun to write a story about it so here it is**

** It's about tristan and my OC made for this occasion and story only**

** I hope you enjoy my third story and i will continue to try and get chapters of Forever night up more often.**

I stood on Hadrian's Wall letting the wind run through my hair. It was bitter cold and the winter was closing in but it didn't stop me waiting; nothing did. Every time he went away I'd wait for him to come back. The women always feared the worst and would comfort me as I watched him ride away but I did not need their comfort; there was never a doubt in my mind that he would not return to me. A Roman guard shouted and pointed a finger to the darkening sky. My eyes followed the direction and I smiled as I saw a hawk circling above the wall, it's harsh call filled the air but it was music to my ears. I fled down the stone steps, hitching my dress round my ankles as I went. The women all stopped their talk as I entered my face whipped red from the wind and out of breath.

'They are coming, Arthur and his knights are coming home!'

The horses thundered through the gate but there was no laughter, the dark atmosphere was enough to burn the skin. I lowered my head as I felt the tears come to my eyes. I would not let the knights see me cry for a fallen companion when they never did but it was hard not to. I bit my lip, hard, to distract myself from the threatening tears but only succeeded in drawing blood. A horse stopped beside me and I took the reins trying hard not to look at the rider. I knew who it was, Tristan. He dismounted and walked away, back towards Arthur and the horse on which his dead comrade sat without once looking at me, but I had not expected him to. Quietly I lead the horse to the stables and began to take off the saddle and bridle.

'Aliae, are the knights back already?'

'Yes father.'

My father nodded and smiled when he saw my bloody lip.

'Daughter, it is only a fault of men that they cannot cry, women can be open with their feelings.'

'But father how can I cry when the knights do not?'

He put his hands on my shoulders. Those huge hands that had always been there ever since I could remember: the hands of a blacksmith and of my protector. I looked into his eyes and saw that he was serious.

'You have grown up to fast.' He smiled as if I had done something wrong 'A girl needs her mother but you no longer are a girl Aliae. You understand the feelings of men, I blame myself for not giving you a better role model.'

'No daughter could ask for a better man to follow, do not blame yourself when there is no blame to be laid.'

He laughed and pulled away from me.

'Finish that horse then you have the other eight to clean up, I'm busy today.'

I nodded and got back to cleaning Tristan's horse. It whickered and snuffed at my long sleeves with its nose.

'Get back you impatient creature, virtues are always necessary, even for a horse.'

'Does he talk?'

I jumped and dropped my brush as Gwain's face peered over the top of the stable door. He had blood on his face and in his hair and I knew most of it wasn't his. I dropped a curtsy and lowered my head. I was only a stable hand, the blacksmiths' daughter yet the knights spoke to me as if I was worthy of their attention.

'May I ask, who was it?'

'Bedivere. He died protecting Tristan.'

Gwain sat on and upturned trough and looked at me as if deciding whether or not to tell me what was on his mind. I was curious but I held myself back from asking anything more than I already had. Retrieving the brush from the floor I continued my grooming of the black horse in front of me.

'Tristan is at the inn. I'll ask this favour of you Aliae but it is just a favour, you do not have to act on it if you do not wish to. Visit Tristan for me, he will listen to you and maybe your words will help sooth his angered soul.'

'He's angry? But for what cause?'

I bit my lip again feeling stupid for having spoken and for asking such a ridiculous question. Of course Tristan was angry, he must believe it was his incompetence that lead to Bedivere's death. Gwain laughed and stood.

'I have places to be going, please do what you think best, my words were only ever a request.'

The small village was buzzing with excitement and grief and every man was drinking in honour of the fallen knight. I played nervously with my sleeves as I watched Tristan drain the last of his ale. I wanted to go and speak to him but I did not feel as if I could. As I stood there lost in my own thoughts Tristan turned round and our eyes met. I knew then I had to go over to him; all my doubts were gone when I saw his eyes. The pain and anger all held suppressed by excessive amounts of ale, he was trying to drink himself into a stupor. Quickly I strode over and sat next to him.

'Do you mind if I sit here, you are not expecting company?'

His eyes looked at me as if I were mad for a second before turning away. His whole body told me he didn't want me there. Biting back my rising anger I spoke again.

'It is good you returned safe knight but you are unhappy it seems.'

'What would you know of being unhappy?'

His voice was low and slurred but at least he had spoken.

'And it is good that I am back? It is fair that my life was spared and the life of my comrade taken? I have failed at the only mission I have left in life so then what is the point in living?'

He had shouted the last words and now the whole population of the bar was watching us, I could see them waiting for my answer. Slowly I stood and rearranged my dress.

'I did not say it was fair Tristan knight of Arthur, I said it was good. But yet here you are with your life and you are drinking it away. What will you do now brave man that you are? Will you cower for the rest of your days mistreating the second chance that was graced to you by a comrade? Will you make his sacrifice a vain effort or shall you rise and take your sword against the enemy? But who am I to tell you what to do with your life? If you want to rot away to nothing then that is your choice, I may only be a blacksmith's daughter and my opinion may not count for much but I thought you were better than that.'

I had managed to keep my voice steady and quiet as I spoke. My anger burned inside my chest but I would not succumb to the fire. I wanted to raise an awareness not cause pain. He did not reply then so I left him there with his ale and went back to the stable never once looking over my shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I actually got my second chapter out *woop* **

** I have an apology for this chapter as i did not feed my muse (Genko-Bree) and he (being a little biggot) messed up my word account so i wrote this on Notepad. I admit i can't spell and a Notepad has no spell checker, this accounts for the terrible spelling, grammer and punctuation. Anyway, i hope you enjoy reading this story as much as i'm enjoying writing it. I'm full of creative ideas mwhahaha**

**Katie **

I brushed frantically at the black horses coat trying to get off dust that was no longer there, my anger had not yet subsided. Who did he think he was? Everyone was suffering, everyone had problems but we were still living, we didn't just give up and drink, we couldn't. My cheeks were flushed pink from the effort of keeping myself under control, i so wished i could go back to him and tell him exactly what i thought of his stupidity without using pretty words, like a man would.

'Calm down Aliae, you're not a man, you are a woman and women have to stay calm'

With a few deep breaths i began to feel better. I rested my head against the horse and ran my hand across it's shining black flank. It whickered and nibbled at my sleeve making me laugh. My anger had completley vanished and i was more than happy to fish out an apple for the stallion. I bit into the fruit feeling my teeth slide easily through the soft skin, the juice dribbled down my chin. Smiling i wiped it away and offered the bitten of chunk to the horse. Its soft lips snapped it up and it lipped my hand wanting more.

'You take good care of him'

Suprised i turned round to face the owner of the voice. I knew who i would see, his voice was as familliar to me as my own.

'Tristan'

'How is it that you seem to know me so well when i do not even know your name'

'You are a knight.' I turned away then afraid that my anger would return.

'And what is it that you do'

'Tend to the horses, my father is the Blacksmith'

'And your mother'

'She is in Rome'

He said nothing else but procceded to watch as i fed chunks of apple to his horse. When i was finished i patted the horse's nose and began to gather up the brushes and saddles that lay around the stall floor, he never offered help but watched me.

'Do i have something on my dress?' I asked finaly annoyed. Turning back i glared at him.  
'Or are my eyes crossed? Dear knight please tell me why you find me so facinating all of a sudden when just earlier you were to consumed in self pity to notice anything but your ale'

His dark eyes stared at me. I was uncomfortable but i held his gaze. Eventualy he moved aside for me to exit the stall.

'How is it that such a small creature could be so intruiging'

I spun on my heel, my dress splaying out from my body.

'I am not so small that i cannot inflict damage, even on a man such as yourself, do not test me,  
I am in no mood for petty games of men'

He laughed at that. It wasn't really a laugh, more of a dark chuckle. It wasn't the reaction i had expected and i backed down at once afraid that my temper may have bought ill fate. Tristan stepped forwards and took my arm.

'Do not make a challenge in words unless you intend to follow it up with actions little girl'

I tried to take my arm back from him but his grip was strong and it was hurting.

'Let go'

'What's your name'

'Let go'

'I'm asking you a question'

Unlike earlier he wasn't shouting, his voice was low and husky and he was far to close.

'Aliae.' I panted out my name still trying to wrench my arm from his grip.

'Aliae'

He repeated slowly, commiting it to memory. Suddenly he leaned in so close our forheads were almost touching, i could feel his breath, smell the ale.

'There are punishments for those who speak to knights like you did.' I saw him smile.  
'I wonder what yours will be little Aliae'

As he said this he let go of my arm so i fell backwards into the straw that lined the stable floor. Looking up at him through my hair i knew this wasn't nearly the end of what he wanted from me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Woop 3rd chapter *does a dance* I'm quite excited about this one, I love writing it so there should be at least 5 chapters ^^**

**Thank you for all the reveiws, It means that people are actually reading this so to those poor suckers I hope you enjoy it ^^**

**Katie xx**

I leant against the stable doors watching the sun as it rose above the wall illuminating the small village. There was very little activity at this early hour so I had this time to myself in peace. My father worked the bellows of the forge behind me; I could hear him grunting with the effort. As a blacksmith he had to be up early and keep the fires burning all day, if they fell cold they would be no use and trade would be at a standstill. I always woke when he did. He had no sons, I was his only child, and I felt it was my duty plus I liked the dawn.

'Aliae, I heard you were drinking with one of Arthur's knights last night.'

It wasn't a question.

'Not drinking, just talking, and where did you hear that?'

'There are a lot of women here Aliae, no ones life is private.'

I laughed and turned to my Father. We both knew that the women loved a good gossip.

'What's his name?'

'Tristan.'

My father looked surprised.

'Not the scout?'

'That's him.'

'The moody one who doesn't talk?'

'I'm sure he has his reasons.'

Without noticing it I was defending Tristan and it made me angry. What had that self-absorbed person ever done to gain my help? Nothing, that's what. I curled my lip back in disgust making my father laugh.

'You look like a horse.'

That made me laugh and soon we were both lost in our amusement. It wasn't long lasted though.

'Aliae, can I have a moment of your time?'

I looked up to see Arthur standing in front of me. I gasped and stepped back completely unsure of what to say.

'How do you…?'

'Know your name? I asked around. It wasn't too hard since you seem to be the centre of gossip after last night.'

'I did nothing.'

Annoyed now I stood up straight and glared at him. I may only be the blacksmith's daughter but I had pride, more than most women, and I hated to be laughed at. Arthur noticed my change of heart and backed off slightly.

'I apologize, I would just like to speak with you for a moment if that lies well with you and your father.'

My father shrugged and turned away. He believed I was old enough to make my own decisions and at seventeen I agreed with him.

'Yes, you may.'

Quickly I slipped past Arthur and into the cobbled yard. I walked a few paces from the stables then turned with my arms crossed across my chest.

'What is it that Arthur would ask of this humble lady so early in the day?'

'Last night you spoke with Tristan; can I ask you what you said?'

'I can't really remember.'

I dropped the high and mighty way I had spoken before seeing no more use for it.

'Well try because whatever you said he is back to his normal self. We were worried he would always blame himself for Bedivere's death. He is a knight but underneath he is a man, as we all are, and is not made from stone though he would like to think so.'

This made me smile slightly and I turned my face to the sun that was now completely up.

'I told him that he shouldn't wallow in self pity, the life he is living now is his second chance and he should not waste it.'

Arthur smiled and put his hand on my shoulder.

'Wise words.'

I bowed my head.

'Thank you.'

'I must go now, my knights will be wondering where I am.'

I bowed my whole body and kept my eyes on the floor as he walked away. I had been afraid of what Tristan has said last night but seemed he had neglected to tell anyone about our episode in the stable. I bit my lip slightly confused before shrugging. I couldn't just hang around all day, I had work to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hmmm this one got a touch messed up... -_- I apologize. Well I hope you're enjoying the story, this is officialy the furthest i've ever got with a fanfiction and posted ^^**

**Katie xx**

Night was falling again by the time I had finished my chores. Sighing I leant against the stable wall; the broomstick clasped in both hands. It had taken a while to sweep the yard and now I was exhausted. I wiped a few strands of brown hair out of my eyes and tucked them behind my ear.

'Aliae.'

I turned round to see who was speaking. A pretty blonde girl I knew from sight but not by name stood smiling at me. She worked at the bar. I smiled back.

'Can I help you?'

She swept closer until we were barely inches from each other. I was suddenly very conscious of my sweaty face and dirty dress. Her smile, I noticed, wasn't a pleasant one.

'I hear the knights are coming to visit you.'

'Well of course, I work with their horses, they come to check on them.'

Her pretty nose wrinkled as she leant back to inspect an immaculate fingernail.

'I do hope that's true. There have been…rumours…that there is something more than polite going on between you and Tristan.'

She arched an eyebrow.

'But I can see that wouldn't work, I mean look at you, you're not exactly a catch, and he's a knight.'

She put a slight stress on the last word as if it were something to be awed by then turned the full force of her blue eyes on me.

'So please, for your own good, put a stop to the rumours.'

She blew me a quick kiss and walked back to the bar. Gently I leant the broom up against the wall I had been leaning on and walked back into the stable. Towards the back was a series of small rooms; this was where I lived so I could tend to the horses at night. On one of the walls was a small looking glass. It was to this that I walked. Staring at my reflection I took in the familiar features: The unruly mess of brown hair that stuck out at all angles, brown eyes that tipped up slightly at the corners, a round slightly off-centre nose and a mouth that drooped slightly at the corners giving me a sulky look. I wasn't pretty, that much I knew. I was plain in the extreme but my father had told me I had more than enough of a personality to make up for that.

'The only problem with that' I thought as I tried to flatten my hair 'is that women are not expected to have a personality.'

I had never really cared before but after talking to that girl I realised that she had been speaking the truth. I prodded my cheeks a few times before shrugging and walking back to the yard. I had never cared before, why should I start now?

When I reached the yard Gwain was standing in the middle holding the broom. Surprised I took a step back.

'This yours?'

I nodded and held my hand out. He laughed and passed it back to me.

'Thank you for talking to Tristan, he seems to have taken whatever you said to heart.'

'It was only because you asked me to, it would have been rude to have refused a direct request from a knight.'

He cocked an eyebrow. 'You seem quite stiff this evening.'

'I have a lot on my mind.'

I stole a look behind Gwain to where the blonde girl was working at the bar. She hadn't seemed to have noticed my visitor.

'I wouldn't like to seem rude but do you not have somewhere else to be this fine evening? There are many places that would be honoured to have you pay a visit.'

'But not here?'

His voice was mocking me, I could tell, it made me angry but I took a breath and refused to rise to the bait.

'If there was anything I could do…'

'I'll have an ale.'

My face flushed red with anger but I turned back into the blacksmiths to fetch the ale.

'Here.'

I dropped the pewter mug in front of Gwain on the wooden table that father and I had our meals at. I turned to leave again but he stopped me.

'Please sit.'

'Why?'

I was being rude but I didn't care.

'Tristan said you had very little respect for the knights, I didn't believe him at first but it seems you just pretend. What is it about us that you hate so much?'

'It's not that I hate you.' My voice was desperate now 'It just shocks me that any of you would want to talk to me. You shouldn't even know my name!'

To my disgust tears were leaking from my eyes and down my cheeks. Angrily I wiped them away with the back of my sleeve and turned my back on Gwain.

'What makes you think that?'

'I'm the blacksmiths daughter, I'm not pretty or social, I look after horses.'

'And why would that make you unworthy of our attentions?'

I gasped and turned round to face Tristan.

'I'm sorry…'

I tried to push past him but he caught my arm again.

'You don't have to be ashamed of crying, you're a woman, showing emotions is your privilege.'

I sniffed and hid my face.

'My father taught me that crying was weak, you should never cry even when you are faced with pain.'

'Then your father has no idea about women.'

Stunned I pulled away and glared at the two men.

'What right do you have to say that! My father may not be a knight but he is a better man than either of you!'

I ran from the workshop my face lowered to the ground. As I passed through the village centre I saw the blonde girl watching me with a smug smile on her pretty face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: HAHA! two chapters in one day! I was just inspired to write this one, I actually wrote the last chapter yesterday so...-_-**

**But anyways, I like this one, it starts to show the relationship growing but after this im stuck for ideas so there may be less chapters uploaded at such speed. Any ideas are apriciated and who knows I may use them ^^ (actualy it's very likely I will) and any that I do use the person that suggested them will get credit (I'm not a theif!) **

**Anyways, I hope you're all enjoying the story!!**

**Katie xx**

It had been a week since the incident in my father's workshop and I had heard nothing from any of the knights. Really I should have been relived but I couldn't help hurting inside. I had been so happy that they knew my name and even spoke to me but it seemed it was all just a farce: it couldn't last. My father had gone to see a client; he had warned me that if he accepted this job we may have to move for a while to the next village, I had told him I did not mind. But that was a lie. More than anything I wanted to see Tristan and this confused me. He had been nothing but rude and conceited since the day we first spoke but even this had not shattered my image of him. I had always watched him ride out with the knights, had always prayed for his safe return yet I never expected him to take an interest in me; I was happy just to watch. Quietly I tidied the stable lost in my thoughts.

'Do you need help?'

Why was he here?

'No, thank you but I'm almost finished.'

I looked up and forced myself to smile at Tristan.

'Don't do that, you look like you're having you're face pulled apart.'

I dropped the fake smile instantly and glared at him.

'When you're finished would you care to have a drink with me?'

'Not even if…'

'I'll pay.'

That was another matter entirely.

'I would be honoured.'

I bowed and placed the last blanket onto the neatly folded pile. Tristan nodded and sat down on one of the wooden stools to wait for me to finish. I hurried about making sure all the stall doors were locked before walking smartly past him into the yard. He chuckled and followed me towards the bar.

I finished my ale with a happy sigh and banged the mug down on the wooden table. Tristan laughed at my flushed cheeks and I laughed back.

'There now, that's a proper smile.'

I waggled a blurry finger at him. 'That's only because I'm drunk.'

He stared at me, his black eyes seemed to look straight through me, they were sad.

'What's wrong?'

He raised an eyebrow curiously.

'You're drunk and you can still tell there's something wrong with me?'

'I work with horses, I'm quite sensitive to moods.'

He smiled slightly, the corners of his mouth twitched.

'We ride out again tomorrow, I have no idea how long we will be gone.'

'It doesn't matter how long you're gone; all that matters is coming home. In one piece.' I added at the end.

'You care that I come home?'

'Why wouldn't I? They need you.'

'They?'

'Arthur, the people, the Romans and the knights.'

I counted them off on my fingers.

'But not you?'

'Wouldn't you put me with the people?'

'No. I want your opinion as an individual.'

'Why?'

'Because it's important to me.'

I blushed scarlet and hid my face with my hair. No one had ever spoken to me like that before and I was unsure of how to answer.

'What do you want me to say?'

'Just tell me the truth.'

'Yes.' I whispered. 'It would mean so much to me if you would just come back alive.'

He pushed away from the table and stood up but his eyes never left me. I could feel them on my hair.

'Then I will always come home alive.'

Still I sat with my head lowered until I heard him walk away. I couldn't believe I had just said that. I bit my lip.

'Aliae?'

My father came up behind me.

'I spoke with my client and it's decided, we leave for the next village tomorrow. Go back and pack your things, we leave at next light.'

Dawn had come faster than I had ever wanted. My father stood with the horses packed and ready to leave but I was not yet ready to go.

'Father, can you spare another few moments?'

He nodded. Without another word I ran into the crowded streets.

The streets were not usually full at this time but the village had gathered to bid farewell to the knights as they rode out. I pushed through the throng of people to reach the front. Panting I scanned the mounted knights for Tristan. He wasn't hard to spot on his huge black stallion but it might be hard for him to see me. I waved an arm in the air desperately trying to catch his eye.

'Who are you after little one?'

'Gwain, please get Tristan.'

He nodded and whistled to the other knight who rode over.

'Tristan I'm going away, to the next village and I don't know how long I'll be gone.'

'It doesn't matter how long you are gone for, all that matters is that you return.'

I smiled as he repeated my words from last night then unclipped the chain from around my neck.

'I want you to take this. It was my mothers, she gave it to me before she was taken to Rome.'

I handed him the sliver winged cross then took a step back.

'Let the wings guide you back with speed and let my God keep you safe.'

I bowed then back into the crowd silently. It would do no good to cry here and I would see him again. He had promised to live and I was not going far.

I reached my father and the horses quickly then mounted my mare.

'We must go quickly daughter, have you said your farewells?'

'Yes father.'

He nodded and kicked his horse into a trot. I followed suit and we left out the back gates.

At the top of the hill I looked down at the village as the knights rode away. My heart ached but I would not show it, if I were to love a knight I would have to be strong enough to stand by him…


	6. Chapter 6

'Aliae!'

'Coming!'

I waved to the small boy that I had been talking to and ran back to my father. It had been six months since we had left our village and come to this one. My father had finished the job and now we were ready to go home. As I packed my final bag and attached it to my saddle I was humming to myself.

'You seem a lot happier than you have been recently.'

I smiled at my father.

'You think so?'

'You stood at the window every night just watching the stars, you've been very quiet.'

'Well I'm fine. Quick lets go!'

He laughed at my excitement and kicked his horse into a brisk trot. As I followed I thought back over the seemingly endless months that I'd waited for this moment…

The sun was rising, slowly, over the hill I was sat on. It was just something I did, watch the sunrise. The first warm rays touched my face and I closed my eyes letting the light flood over me.

'Excuse me miss but what are you doing up here?'

I turned to find an old lady standing with a basket clutched in her hands.

'I'm just watching the sunrise.'

'Well in that case could you help me pick herbs?'

'Of course.'

I knelt and nodded as the old woman pointed out what she wanted. As I worked she watched me.

'Do you know what this hill is called?'

'No'

'The Sleeping Beauty hill.'

'Why does it have such a strange name?'

I was interested now; I could sense a good story.

'Once a great beauty lived in our village. Her hair was like spun gold and her eyes were the green of the rolling meadows. She was kind and polite; she always helped those that asked and even those who didn't because she had a good heart. One day a strange man came to this place. He told great tales of his adventures and where he had come from. He said that wars raged in his homelands and he had come to find help and a safe place for the women and children. The beauty pitied the man and loved to listen to his stories. She would spend all evening with him then they would watch the sunrise together as he pointed towards the distant lands of his home. She came to love the stranger who had suffered so much but her father could not allow it; they didn't even know if the man was whom he said. When the stranger realised that no help would come and that he had out stayed his welcome he took the beauty to the hills one last time. He told her stories until she fell asleep then he snuck away back to his home leaving her to face the sunrise alone. She returned to the hill everyday until some say she became a part of the hill herself; that the stories echoed in the wind sent her to sleep a final time and there she stayed.' The old lady coughed. 'At least, that's the legend.'

I ran my hands through the long grasses feeling the silky smooth texture of the leaves. Would that be me? Would I be left waiting forever?

The horses cantered through the main gates and I dismounted instantly.

'Don't forget to put the horses away.'

My father reminded me sternly. I took the reins and lead both back to the stables where the butcher's boy had been taking care of the stables in my place.

'How are they?'

'That black one' he pointed to Tristan's horse 'is a bloody monster!'

'Yes' I smiled 'he can be quite vicious.'

Just seeing the black stallion made me smile; it meant Tristan was here. I hurried to put away my mare and my father's horse before running out of the stable to the bar. Bors was sitting drinking ale and laughing with three of his bastard children.

'Excuse me, have you any idea where Tristan might be?'

I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice and I was all too aware that I was bouncing on my toes but I couldn't help it.

'Good god girl you look like someone's tipped a barrel of ants down your dress!'

I just smiled and continued my bobbing.

'Tristan? He'll be at the archery range.'

'Thank you'

I made a quick bow before running off. Archery. It was my new favourite hobby. Without the horses to tend to I'd had a lot of free time so I had occupied myself…

'Excuse me? You're really good with a bow.'

I smiled at the young man on the archery range and he smiled back.

'It's not difficult. Here! Do you have time? If you do I could teach you.'

'I have plenty of time.'

I stepped onto the range and stood next to the man.

'My name's Ryan.'

'Aliae.'

'Right then Aliae, this is how you hold a bow.'

He passed me a bow then picked up his own. He showed me how to hold the wooden pole and how to place your fingers to pull back the string.

'You pull it back towards the corner of your closed eye then let go.'

I did as instructed.

'Very good; now this is how you notch an arrow…'

I smiled as I remember Ryan's lessons. We had practiced together almost everyday and I had managed to become quite good. As I approached the archery range I could see him holding his bow; his hawk flying through the air above and I just stood there. I was so happy to see him. I didn't want to disturb his silence; he liked it like that so I just watched for a minute before turning back the way I came. If he wanted to talk to me, if he wanted to see me just half as much as I wanted to see him then he would come to me.


	7. Chapter 7

The day had been a long one and now the night was drawing in. Most people were at home keeping away from the winter chill but for me the silence was a perfect chance. I grabbed my cloak and threw it over my shoulders. As I ran out of the blacksmiths door I picked up my bow and quiver that leant against the wall and hurried out into the dark.

The archery range was empty, as I knew it would be. I smiled and strung my bow quickly. As I notched the first arrow and took in my target I felt the familiar tingle run down my spine, the excitement of breaking the rules. The arrow flew through the air and hit the target and I laughed. It wasn't the centre but I had never expected that in the first place. As I notched my second arrow cool fingers slipped round my waist.

'You're holding the bow wrong.'

'Tristan!' I gasped. He had appeared so quietly, like a ghost. His hand twisted my waist and changed my posture then he held my wrist and helped me draw back the string.

'Don't take your eyes from the middle of the target, you shoot to kill and if you do not then it is you that will die. Falter, miss and both will lead to your death. When you have chosen your target never let it get away alive.'

He released my wrist and the arrow shot forward into the heart of the target. Shocked I let my arms drop to my sides; my bow fell to the grass. I felt myself turn to face Tristan but I wasn't really in control. As I looked up into his face his lips twitched slightly into a smile.

'Never let your guard down,' He whispered. His lips touched mine gently then with more force as I threw my arms round his neck. It had taken me so long but in that moment I knew that I could throw my whole life away as long as I had this man. I felt safe, whole in his warm arms that blocked out the winter wind like a shield. We pulled apart our breath coming in short bursts. His eyes never left my face.

'I've always watched you, you thought I didn't know your name but that is not true.'

I closed my eyes as my body was racked with desire. His voice was rough with emotion, I could feel his breath on my face when he spoke and the kiss still tingled on my lips.

'Aliae.'

At the sound of my name reality came flooding back. What was I doing? He was a knight and I was a stable girl, we were worlds apart. I pulled away suddenly and picked up my bow.

'Forgive me sir, but this cannot be. I must go back, it's late and my father will be worried about me.'

I started to walk away but Tristan grabbed my wrist.

'Why can't it be? What is so wrong about this?'

'Don't be a child Tristan!' I dropped my formalities in my desperation to make him understand. 'Every day I wake up and see myself in the mirror. I know what I am and I know my place but you want me to break this! I can't Tristan, I'm not right for you!'

'So what is right for me as you know so much about me. What do I want if not you?'

I shook my head and pulled my hand from his grasp.

'You want someone who can always be there, who is at least as beautiful as you, that much you deserve.'

'I don't want someone beautiful! I want you!'

I shook my head.

'It's not up to us.'

He looked at me, I could feel his eyes but I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

'If it was up to us and I said I chose you what would you say?'

I bit my lip and the silence seemed to last an eternity.

'I would choose you.'

It took all my courage just to look at him but when I did I whished I hadn't. In that second I knew I could no longer resist him.

'Tristan…'

My voice was barely a whisper. He held his hand out and I took it as he pulled me towards him. I could feel his warm breath on my hair, his arms around my shoulders.

'Why do I want you so much?'

He asked the question as if to himself but I didn't care anymore. All the rules, the reasons had blown away like smoke, they didn't apply to us anymore. I would fight to keep him whatever it cost me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys im back!**

**The first thing i want to do is seriously apologise for leaving this story without an update for so long and on a cliff hanger. I failed miserably and i hope anyone that reads this will forgive me for that. I'm back on track now and there will be regular updates as the story unfolds in my mental and slightly deranged mind. If i start to forget again i hope all readers will poke me back into action as they have done this time. I would like to thank a particular reader for the messages i recived from them. They know who they are and a massive thank you. I hope this chapter (though short) was up to the expectations set by previous chapters.**

**Thank you all so much for reading this and supporting me**

**Much love**

**Katie**

**-X-**

The world was quiet and still as Tristan lead me through the empty streets back to the stables. My breath was coming in quick gasps, puffs of mist spiraling away into the cold night air. His fingers round my wrist were secure, full of purpose. I could pull away, say no, stop him but i didn' want to. My whole body screamed no but my heart couldn't stop now even if i wanted to. The stable door opened easily and Tristan pulled me inside. As the door swung shut he turned to face me; a darker shadow against the night. Without waiting he touched his lips to mine, slowly adding pressure. Unbiddden my arms wrapped round his neck; pulling him closer I tangled my fingers in his dark hair. The cold no longer bothered me, i had only one thing on my mind. 'Aliae...'  
Tristan tried to speak, his voice low and gasping.  
I put my hand against his mouth and shook my head. I didn't want words, it was too late for words, i only wanted him. I could feel his lips curve into a smile against the palm of my hand as he understood my meaning. He removed my hand and pushed me back into the hay stacks gently lowering himself untill he was lying on me. His lips brushed against my closed eyelids, trailing kisses down my jaw line and over my exposed neck, his hands sliding up my sides. After all the resistance, all the fighting, this moment felt so right. I gave myself up to the extasy that embraced my entire body...

The light of morning trickled pale and sickly through the cracks in the wooden walls. It fell across my eyes waking me from my perfect sleep. I streched my arms above my head to asses for damage. My whole body ached but in a pleasant way. Tristan was gone. My heart sank but my pride stopped me from crying. Had i not known he would leave? As hard as i would fight for him had i not known it would be a difficult path? No one could know. This was our own dangerous secret. I bit my lip untill it bled and lay still trying to forget the pain i was feeling. It would do me no good to mope as i worked, that would only arouse curiosity in my father and the others around me.

Breathing deeply I stared at my refelction. The brown eyes stared back, it was the same person i had always seen in the mirror yet she was different. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes bright. I remembered something my mother had told me once, it was the face of a girl in love. That memory made me smile. Yes, it hurt that he wasn't there but it didnt matter, i loved him, i truly loved him.

'Aliae! There you are daughter.'  
'Father, i apologise for being so late.'  
My father laughed and swept away my apology with a large hand.  
'I have something for you.'  
'A gift?'  
The confusion in my voice only amused my father and he laughed again.  
'Of a sort.'  
'Aliae, it's been too long.'  
'Ryan! Why are you here?'  
Ryan, the boy who had taught me to use a bow. It had been months since i had last seen him.  
'I know i should have discussed this with you Aliae my daughter but it seemed too perfect, Ryan's father and I spoke about marriage between the families. It was your mothers wish you marry this boy and so i would like to intoduce you to your future husband.'  
Ryan smiled and kissed my hand the way a knight would.  
'Father, Ryan, this is very sudden, would you mind if i thought it over.'  
'Daughter, there should be no thought needed...'  
'I am sorry father.'  
I dropped my head and fled from the blacksmiths shop unable to hold back the tears this time.

I couldn't think my mind was clouded, what could i do? One name filled my mind, Tristan. Dropping to my knees I raised my face to the sky. What would happen to me, to him?  
I clasped my hands in prayer.  
'Please god, show me what i must do...'


End file.
